Rebuilding Phantom
by DarkKing1
Summary: Sam and Tucker are forced to move away with no connection to Danny, and Jazz goes to college in another state. Danny is alone and mute in school. No one can get him to respond or smile. So, in order to cheer him up, someone steps out of line. Will he finally cheer up and smile, or will he ignore everyone forever?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my second story. Hopefully you all will like it. Please read the Author's notes. They help a lot.**

* * *

"I AM THE BOX GHOST AND I WILL GAIN MY BOXY VENGEANCE OF DOOM!" Box ghost said from a metal soup can.

"Sure you will." Danny said sarcastically. He was very tired, Skulker had come back for another rematch, Box ghost came three times, Ember came and attacked him, Spectra tried to make him miserable, and Klemper wanted a friend.

He made his way to the Nasty Burger, so that he could get something to eat that didn't fight back. He found his friends sitting in their usual booth. He ordered a burger and some fries and sat down when Sam and Tucker started fighting, again.

"Meat all the time is bad for you Tuck!" Sam exclaimed.

Salads and fruits all the time is bad for you Sam!" Tucker shouted.

"Salads are better than fattening meat!"

"No they're not!"

"Yes they are!"

"You're just jealous of my meat streak!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" Danny had to face-palm. His friends were starting to act like children. After a few more minutes of fighting, he had enough and took a fruit off of Sam's tray and a burger off of Tucker's tray and started eating them, much to his friends dismay.

"Hey!" They said in perfect unison. Danny got a idea that could be payback

"Lovebirds." Their faces were priceless! Sam was blushing, from rage or embarrassment he couldn't tell, with her mouth gaping, and Tucker had a horrid look on his face, like he'd seen a ghost. Danny couldn't help himself, and stating laughing at his friends faces.

Tucker was the first to respond,"Dude, that was not funny!"

"Yes it was." Danny countered.

Sam had enough,"I'm out." She said as she got up and walked out. Danny started to say 'sorry' when she walked out. Tucker decided to leave too, leaving Danny to the food.

"Later man."

Since his friends left, Danny got up and got a fruit and burger for Jazz and left.

* * *

Sam was walking home mumbling to herself.

"Stupid Danny, why would he call me and Tucker 'lovebirds'. It's just wrong."

When Sam got home, she saw a moving truck on her driveway. She rushed inside and found tons of boxes and a bare house, with no couch, T.V, or anything on the floor except boxes. _No. _She ran to her room and found her parents waiting for her.

"Whats going on?" She asked.

"We have been thinking about this for awhile, and... there's no easy way to say this-"Sam's dad, Jeremy, was cut off.

"Then let me say it, Samantha, we're moving." Pamela, Sam's mother, said without hesitiation.

Sam could only get out,"WHAT!?"

"We're leaving this god awful town tonight."

"I can still talk to Danny over the computer, right?"

"No! You will not talk to that trouble making boy. If you do, we'll take away whatever you used to talk to him." Pamela stated,"You can go say goodbye to him now, but we are leaving,and if I don't see you in the limo, I will hunt you down myself!"

* * *

When Tucker got home, he didn't smell his mom's cooking, which was weird because she would be cooking. He looked around the house, ignoring the amount of boxes everywhere, and the fact that his T.V. and couch was gone. When he got to his room, he found his parents standing where his bed would be.

"Mom, why aren't you cooking your famous meatloaf?" He asked.

"Because, I won't have time to make it." His mom said.

"Why?"

His dad answered,"Because we're moving" Tucker's reality came down as he noticed all the boxes downstairs, the missing T.V. and couch as well as his missing bed. At the rate they were going, he'd be out of Amity by 9:00.

Tucker got past his shock and shouted,"WHAT?!"

"We know tha this is a big day, but with the ghost, it's too dangerous to stay in the town any more."

"What about Danny Phantom?" Tucker said, trying to find a reason to stay.

"With what the Fentons say, he'll eventually show his true colors and terrorize the town too."

"But-"

"No buts, we're leaving to leave tonight."

"Can I chat with Danny online?"

"No. You have been using you're PDA a lot lately. So when we move, you're leaving everything here."

"NO!"

* * *

When Danny got home, he called,"JAZZ, I GOT A SNACK. WHERE ARE YOU?"

"IN MY ROOM." She called after a moment. When Danny got to his sister's room, she was packing up all of her clothes and personal items.

"Why are you packing up?" Jazz pointed to a calendar on her wall, which had a circled date that read,'College begins'

"Oh." He said,"Here's that 'snack' I told you about." he handed her the burger and fruit.

"At least you won't have to fight what mom makes tonight." Danny and his sister laughed at that. Afterward Danny became quiet.

"Don't worry Danny. I'm sure that you will live without me. You still have Sam and Tucker." He nodded and gave Jazz a hug.

"I'll miss you."

"I know." At that moment, knocking was heard on the door.

"I'LL GET IT." A booming voice sounded through the house. When the door opened, Sam and Tucker ran into the house and bumped into Danny. Maddie came up from the lab to see what was going on.

Once they got up, Sam and Tucker said what was on their minds,"WE'RE MOVING!" Everyone in the house froze. Jack and Maddie knew that Sam and Tucker were Danny's friends since preschool. Now they won't see each other except on a computer screen. Jazz froze because she was wrong. Danny froze because everyone who knew his secret would be gone. Team Phantom would be disbanding. This information was too much to handle. His lifelong friends would be leaving, and his sister would be leaving. He would have no friends and he wouldn't see his sister too much. The world started spinning, and he knew no more.

When Danny blacked out, everyone went into a frenzy. Maddie and Jack got him upstairs, Jazz went to get a cup of water, and Sam and Tucker went with Danny's parents. Jazz came up with the water and splashed it on Danny's face. He woke up with a grim expression.

"We can still video chat, right?" he asked. Sam and Tucker looked down and shook their heads. Now he wouldn't see them at all. He pulled them into a hug, when they started to leave. No one would forget this day, the day Danny became alone.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the prologue of my second story. I'm working on another story, but it won't come out until this one is done. If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 1: Latest Discovery

**A/N: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Two months. Two months ago, Team Phantom disbanded. Two months ago, Danny lost everyone who knew his secret. He stopped talking and ignored everyone. Now he is in Mr. Lancer's class, writing notes. Ignoring the stares that were given to him. The lunch bell rang and everyone in the class packed up and left.

Mr. Lancer, himself, couldn't believe that The Danny Fenton, great enigma, most troublesome student, and 'most likely to fail high school' was keeping up in his classes. He doing as good as his sister, if not better! Sadly all it took was the lost of his best friends and sister.

The bald teacher couldn't look Danny in the eyes after the first day of school in tenth grade. Everyone that day had expected Danny to come late, looking like he fought a grizzly bear. Imagine their surprise whe he walked in looking clean, but alone. Whenever anyone talked to him, he never responded. He ignored them. All of them. Mikey even tried, but came back shaking, badly, and saying,"That's... Not... Danny." Since then, everyone avoided Danny.

Mr. Lancer sighed. Daniel was a good kid. He was just destined to have a bad future. Now he turned it around. If only Lancer knew that Danny stopped ghost fighting normally.

* * *

Everyone in the lunchroom chatted about, occasionally looking at the lone boy. The popular table was having their own conversation.

"I saw this new fashion-designer dress in a magazine. I'm going to ask my Papa if I could get it." Paulina said. Star just nodded, not really listening. She kept glancing at a lonely Danny.

Paulina noticed,"Why do you keep looking at Freaky Fenton?"

"Look at him. He's basically miserable. He has no friends anymore, and I heard that he trusted his sister more than his own parents." Star said,"He needs something that will make his life interesting again."

"Got it." Paulina had a devilish smile,"Dash, can you go rough up Fenton?"

"With pleasure." Dash got up and walked over to Danny. Star looked at Paulina like she was crazy. _Not what I mean't._

"Hey Fentina. Heard that you are miserable. So I'm here to make you even more miserabler." Dash picked up Danny by the shoulders. Everyone looked at them.

"Come on Fentonail. Look me in the eyes when I wail on you." Danny kept his eyes hidden behind his bangs. Dash got angry. He pulled back his fist and let it fly. Everyone held a breath. He didn't hit face like he was supposed to, instead he hit an open palm that belonged to Danny. Everyone was shell shocked. His hand came out of nowhere! Danny showed no emotions when he did it too. Dash took his fist and tried again, only to be met with the same results. Dash let go of him and tried to punch him rapidly. Each punch never made it to Danny cause he started to dodge all of them. Infuriated, Dash backed up and charged Danny. Danny sidestepped and stuck his foot out. Dash tripped and fell. He looked to where he last saw Danny only to find that he was gone.

Everyone looked around for him but no one could find any evidence of where he had gone. Star looked at the table where Danny sat, only to find nothing that showed that he ate there. No lunch. No wrappers. No anything!

"What just happened?" Star asked out loud.

"Let's see: Danny was eating, Dash went to beat him up, he blocked every punch Dash threw, he tripped Dash and disappeared." Nathan said.

Someone came back outside and saw Dash on the ground and asked,"What happened here?"

* * *

Danny was found in science when lunch was over. The rest of the day went as normal. Class, break, class. When the dismissal bell rang, Danny went to his locker to put his books up.

The locker door slammed shut, causing everyone to look at the source. Danny turned to see Dash again.

"Where you going, Fenturd? I was about to give you a rematch." Dash smirked as he held a fist close to Danny's face. Danny said nothing, or even acknowledged him. Danny turned and walked to the door. Dash was outraged. Nobody ignores Dash Baxter, not even his punching bag.

Dash roared down the hallway, about to give Danny a piece of his mind, or what was left of it. Just as he was about to reach him, Danny sidestepped and tripped him again. Dash got back up and took a swing at Danny. Danny dodged it and the cafeteria scene started all over again. Dash threw punches that Danny dodged. After two minutes, Dash stopped allowing Danny to walk past him. Dash was too exhausted to beat up Danny, while Danny didn't break a sweat.

As Danny reached the door, he was twisted around and a punch met his face. Dash smirked. Fenton was about to get the beating of a lifetime. Dash readied his fist as Danny got up. He aimed a punch where a bruise was forming Danny's face. Danny moved, but Dash hit something, Star. The quarter back was in shock. He punched an A-lister. He felt a tap on his shoulders. He turned around, and got knocked out by Danny. Now everyone was in shock. Fenton beat Dash with one hit!

Danny ignored the stares and held out his hand to Star, who saw what happened. She took it and Danny pulled her up, a little too hard. Star was pulled and hit his chest. She had to hold a gasp. Fenton had a good build. Not as big as Dash's, but big enough to hide it.

"Thanks." Star was still baffled. Danny had don nothing but blocking and dodging, untill she got hit, and he was muscular. Danny nodded in response, turned and left the school. Leaving Star with the idea of telling Paulina everything, including what she just found out.

* * *

**A/N: If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them. R&R. Reviews make me update faster.**


	3. Chapter 2: A Friendly Talk

**A/N: Bad news. I am not going to be updating as fast as I can. This story might go on a quick hiatus. My dad took my computer. This was done on his IPad while he was gone. I'm sneaky. :p**

* * *

Paulina was walking home, pretending to admire a boy.

"Hi Mama, Hi Papa. I'll be up in my room." She said. After a minute, Star rushed in.

"Paulina, you are not going to believe this!"

"What, and why are you hurt?" Paulina stated, noticing the bruise on Star's cheek.

"Dash and Fenton had a fight, but Fenton never hit back."

"Is it because he punches like a girl?" The cheerleader snickered.

"No, he didn't bother to try and punch. He kept blocking and dodging. It was until I got hit, that he did something."

"What did he do?" Paulina said, interested in where this story was going.

"He knocked Dash out, with one hit!"

"You are not serious."

"Yes I am. Ask anybody who was there."

"Fenton can't be strong. He doesn't have muscles."

"But-"

"I have an idea to see if you're telling the truth. I'll charm a boy into telling me. Better yet, I'll charm Fenton into telling me." This made Star flinch on the inside. She got a glimpse of Fenton's eyes and almost flinched at them. But maybe Paulina deserved it.

"Whatever. When he finished with Dash, he helped me up, and I found out why he wears bagging clothes."

"Cause it's an awful fashion statement, coming from a freak?"

"No." Star sometimes wondered why she was still Paulina's 'friend',"It's to hide his-" She was interrupted by a loud crash outside. They looked out of the window to see Danny Phantom fighting a ghost in a mechanical suit. Paulina squealed while Star put her hands on her ears to block out the sound.

"What's the matter whelp? No witty banter today?" The mechanical ghost said. Danny said nothing and charged at him with a powered fist. Skulker screamed as he was flying from the hit. Suddenly, he wasn't flying and felt the familiar pull of the thermos. Soon he was in the thermos and Danny flew off to his house.

"Okay something is definitely wrong." Star said.

"What? All I saw was my soulmate beating up a ghost to protect me."Paulina said, dreamily.

"He didn't talk, Paulina. He didn't talk." The ghost kid hadn't talked in months. He just beat up the ghost and left.

"So?"

"Isn't Fenton mute?"

"Yeah. Oh." Paulina said, understanding what she meant.

"Exactly."

"That's what I thought too. I invited Fenton to my 15th birthday party*, but he didn't come and neither did the Ghost Boy." Star suppressed a sigh. She knew Danny Phantom's real name, yet Paulina didn't.

"You think there is a connection between the two?"

"Yes."

"So Fenton is mute, _Ghost Boy_ is mute as well." Star never did like that name,"Then all we have to do is cheer Fenton up and Phantom will start talking again. Then you can hear his heroic voice again." At this Paulina squealed again, at the thought of hearing the Ghost Boy's voice.

"How do we make Fenton happy again?"

"I got that covered. I'll just flirt with him, then I'll get Dash to stop beating him up for a while." The fight earlier came back to memory, and what Star almost said made her continue.

"Paulina, Fenton has muscles."

"You need them to move, don't you?"

"No I mean actual muscles. That's probably why he always wears baggy clothes."

"Now that's impossible. If he had muscles, he would have been able to beat up Dash."

"But Paulina-"

"I don't want to hear anymore. I'll charm Fenton and see if everything you said is true. If not, you're no longer an A-lister." Star gasped. She had been an A-lister for most of her life. She would be nothing without the A-list. She quickly composed herself. She wasn't lying, so what was she worried about.

"Later." She said as she walked out of Paulina's house. She let out a sigh of relief when she got outside. Paulina was getting tiring. Maybe a walk will clear her head. She looked up at the sky. It was getting dark and a few stars were shining out. Her curfew wasn't for another hour.

With some confidence, she walked to the park, so that she wouldn't have to hurt Paulna later. As she was walking, She saw a figure with a white shirt and unruly hair laying in the sand staring at the stars. Fenton was here, looking up at the stars. She walked over to the sprawled figure. Fenton looked like he was dead, except for the occasional up and down his chest was doing. She sat by him and he took no notice of her. His bangs were covering his eyes, as usual, but it was like he wasn't there.

Deciding to try to get him to respond, she tapped his shoulder. He didn't stir or make any moment. She tried again, shaking his shoulder. All she received was a groan, not of annoyance, but of drowsiness. _Why would Fenton sound drowsy? _She cautiously raised the hair hiding his eyes. She didn't want to see the dead eyes she saw earlier. They were creepy. When it was out of Danny's face, she saw that he was sleeping! She couldn't blame him too much. The sand was soft, there was no wind, and the view of the stars was perfect. Anyone could fall asleep on a night like this.

Star looked back at Danny. He looked peaceful. Like everything that worried him couldn't touch him. He also looked cute. Star froze at that thought and blushed. Fenton wasn't cute. He wasn't even an A-lister! So why was she thinking that he was cute?! She looked back at him. She remembered when he smiled. It was so warm. He used to have an innocent look. Then after some accident, he started looking tired, beat up, and smiled less. It was until his friends and sister left, that his smile disappeared. In its place was a look of sorrow. It broke her heart to see Fenton in a depressed way.

_'Everyone could use friends. You just have to find the right kind.' _Star smiled at the memory of her mother. Fenton lost his friends, but maybe he can get some more. That's assuming that he lets someone close to him.

"Why won't you talk to anyone?" Star asked the sleeping body. He does talk in his sleep, so he might answer. She got no response. But she didn't know that Danny woke up.

Sighing she tried again,"You know that my mom always said,'Everyone could use friends, you just have to find the right kind.' She would repeat that as soon as I got home with Paulina. I guess she didn't like Paulina or saw that I was doing things that I shouldn't be doing. Now I think I made the wrong choice in friends. Paulina is as annoying as that goth of yours always said, but I can't do anything about it now. Being an A-list is my life. I'm nothing without Paulina and them. So I guess I have to deal with it until something happens. I wonder why you didn't want to join the A-list." She looked down and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she saw a note on her lap.

'Your mother was right. Everyone does need friends or someone to understand you. I may be able to relate, but there is a reason why I don't want any friends, anymore. Sam and Tucker knew more about me than my own parents did. When they left, they took my secrets with them. I can handle not being an A-lister before because I had friends who wouldn't abandon me as soon as bad things happened. Like Valerie, she was abandoned after she lost all of her money. From that experience she learned that life isn't sugar coated. I learned that after the accident. Being an A-list isn't everything. I should know." When Star finished reading the note, she looked at Danny, who was looking at the stars. What did his friends know that his parents didn't?

Danny suddenly popped up and wrote something in the sand,'Why is your name Star?'

Star smiled. No one in the A-list asked why she was named, just that she had a name. "My mom named me. She said that I was born at night, and under the stars. She also told me about her maiden name, which was Polaris. I decided to keep my mother's maiden name. So I was named Star under where I was born and from my mom's maiden name." Star said. Danny smiled at her story, which she noticed. Star, unfortunately, looked down to avoid the heart-warming that Danny always had and saw the time on her watch.

"I gotta go! Later Danny."

She walked off until she heard a voice,"Same time tomorrow?" It was scratchy, yet comforting in a way. Star turned a saw Danny turned to her looking at her with his dead blue eyes. It made Star want to scream, but she held her tongue. As she looked, she noticed that they weren't all dead. They had a little bit of shine to them.

Realizing that she didn't answer, she slowly nodded while saying,"Sure." Then she turned and walked home, Danny's unnatural blue eyes on her mind. At least now she knew what Mickey meant. That wasn't Danny, that was a lonely person in need of some help and now, she would help him. As she kept walking, she remembered a thought that she had while he was sleeping,'He is cute.' She still disagreed with the thought, but not as strongly as she first did. When he smiled, it was very heart-warming and took the attention away from his dead eyes. It was like opposites. His eyes were dead, yet his smile was alive.

"Hmm..." Maybe he was cute. She never noticed the smile that attached itself to her lips.

* * *

**A/N: If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them. R&R. Reviews make me update faster. **

***This is how I will let you people know when I need your help. It sometimes occurs. Anyway, I can't remember how to spell what it's called. If you all tell me, I will change it. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 3: Run in with Paulina

**A/N: I've read the reviews. So good news and bad news, good news is that Valerie is going to make an appearance in this chapter. Bad news is that Dani might not come in at all. I haven't decided yet. She is still traveling the world. It's not common knowledge that your original losses the closest people to him. If I get enough reviews saying the Dani should appear, then I will make it happen. Just to be clear, Sam and Tucker's parents were not possessed. The Mansons probably wanted to move out when the first ghost attack happened. I don't know why they didn't. Plus, they hated Danny. That's why she can't talk to him anymore. The news said that most adults don't like Phantom and are scared that he will destroy the town when he wants to. That's why the Foleys moved. Tucker's parents were scared that Phantom will eventually destroy the town. I hope that cleared up so misunderstandings.**

* * *

When Star left, so did Danny. He didn't know that much about Star before, but he was learning. Although when he fell asleep, he didn't know. That must have happened while he was looking at the stars. He chuckled to himself. That was why Star was named.

The hybrid saw the large UFO that was his house and sighed. His parents were spending more time in the basement than anything else. He even saw a police radio in there. His guess was to hear about when _Invis-O-Bill _'attacks'. He was still strung up about it. His parents belief was that all ghost were evil. Even if their obsession was to protect. That's what Danny liked about his obsession. It was very vague. That meant he could twist it around to protect one thing or a million people. He could stop being Danny Phantom if he wanted to protect himself. The heroing was starting to become more bothersome anyway. That's why he did it more at nights. He was used to going alone at nights, the cover it gave him made the job easier to handle, but only by a little bit, and not many ghosts come out at night. He considered just stopping completely and focus on something else.

He opened the door to his house, and went to make his own dinner. His parents were in the basement and his mother couldn't cook to save her life. Whatever she cooks will try to kill the small family. So he made his own dinner and went upstairs to eat and sleep. He got his homework done just before Skulker showed up. He was pretty sure he saw Paulina and Star looking at him. He shook the thought out of his head and continued eating until it was gone. He went back to the kitchen and put the dish in the sink and left for bed. School was tomorrow so he hoped that nothing would try to kill him.

* * *

Star woke up to her sister screaming. Quickly, she got up and went to her sister's room.

"What's wrong?!" star saw a blaring alarm clock, a bed with no blankets, and a seven-year-old girl with blond hair, green eyes, and a tired expression, on the floor with blankets at her feet.

"For the love of... come on. Get up." She helped the girl up and put the blankets on the bed.

"Where were you last night?" Star's little sister asked.

"Places Mary." Star was still a little unsure about last night.

"Which places?" Mary asked.

"None of your business. Go get dressed. I'll drop you off at school." Mary went to her closet while Star went to her room. She hated waking up like that, but it was funny, only sometimes though. She quickly got her morning routine done and was eating in the kitchen in five minutes. Her sister came down and started eating too.

"Morning Star." Her dad said.

"Morning." Star said as she finished her breakfast. She put her bowl in the sink and washed it.

"Where were you last night?"

"I asked her that this morning, but she only said 'places'. What does that mean daddy?" Mary said as she put up her breakfast, or what was left of it.

"I'll tell you later." he said,"Are you going to keep me waiting, or am I going to have to bug you when I come home?"

"I was hanging out with one of my..." Star paused. She didn't know what to count Danny as "Classmates! Yeah, he was one of my classmates."

"He? Wait, was it Kwan? You two still go out, don't ya?"

Star rolled her aquamarine eyes,"No. I broke up with him two weeks ago. He was more of Dash's wingman than a boyfriend." A timer went off on Mary's arm.

Suddenly she got up, got her backpack and was practically dragging Star to her car,"Come on, come on, come on. I don't want to be late! Move faster!"

"Let me grab my stuff too." Star grabbed her backpack and a few books and ran outside. She quickly got into her car and started it. Smirking, she pulled out of the driveway, very slowly.

"Come on, I know this car can go faster." Mary shouted.

"It's going as fast as it can. I don't know what's wrong with it." Star said, still smiling.

"Come on. Are you trying to make me late?"

"Alright, alright. We're going." The car pulled out faster and sped down the street.

* * *

After Star parked her car at the school, she quickly got up the stairs. She was about to reach the top, but she bumped into someone instead.

"Sorry." She looked up to raven hair and pale skin. She felt happy for some reason.

"Hey." Danny gave her a nod in response and left into the school building. Star followed, not wanting to miss first period.

* * *

When Danny got to his locker, he heard a seductive voice,"Hi Danny." Danny just wanted to groan and run away, but he wasn't raised like that, sadly. He turned and saw Paulina staring at him. Something was off. Danny didn't reply.

"Are you still not talking?" Paulina pouted, which Danny ignored. The hybrid just stayed silent, silently praying that Paulina would go away.

"Come on Danny. You can't stay silent forever." The she-devil leaned against his locker. Danny just tried to leave but Paulina stopped him.

"I heard that you have something you shouldn't. Something happened between you and Dash yesterday. Would you mind telling me?" Paulina said. Most boys would have told her everything about the fight, but Danny wasn't most boys. He stayed silent and tried to walk around Paulina again. Paulina stopped him by putting a hand on his chest. She internally gasped. Star was right. Fenton did have muscles.

Smirking, she said in a very seductive tone,"Danny I didn't know you had muscles. Why don't you show everyone?" She reached for the edge of his shirt and tried to pull. The only thing stopping her was Danny's firm hand holding her wrist. Star may have found out that Danny had muscles, but she didn't know why he wore baggy clothes. The clothes were to hide the muscles and scars that ghost hunting had given him. Danny was sure that there was no inch of skin on his chest that was left unscathed. Danny let go of her hand and ran. Paulina was trying to get his shirt off and that couldn't happen.

As he was running, with his clumsiness, he bumped into another person, Valerie. When his friends moved away, Valerie had stopped talking to him. Both in human form and in ghost form. He didn't know why Valerie stopped talking to him, but it just made him confused. Shaking his head to clear the fog, he helped Valerie up, and went to science.

* * *

Valerie was running late for English. As she was running through the halls, she bumped into someone. When she looked up, she saw Danny Fenton on the ground. She was shocked, but it was quickly replaced by guilt. She was still guilty about torturing him, and trying to kill him. It wasn't hard to see Danny Fenton as Danny Phantom. After she saw Vlad transform, she kept an eye out for Danny. But when he and Phantom stopped talking at the same time, she found out and was hit by alot of guilt. She dated him, broke his heart, tried to end him and tortured him. There was no way anyone could forgive that! So, to avoid any awkwardness of being around him, she chose to avoid him. She knew that she was going to have to confront him someday, but she could put it off for as long as possible.

She quickly took his outstretched hand and got up. He ran right past her afterward. Maybe one day Danny could forgive her, but not today. She quickly turned and ran to her English class. She still had a class to go to after all.

* * *

**A/N: If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them. R&R. Reviews make me update faster.**


	5. Chapter 4: Thoughts

**A/N: I've actually made a poll. Check it out.**

* * *

Paulina couldn't believe what happened. Fenton ran from _her_ the queen of Casper High and worse, he didn't follow her command. Every boy did whatever she wanted. She could ask for something and somebody would give it to her. That's how she made her grades. Get a nerd to give her the answers and that was that. So how could Fenton disobey and leave her? All she wanted was for Fenton to take off his shirt. He could probably be a jock with those hidden muscles.

Paulina had been asking herself that since she saw Fenton run from her. The lunch bell rang, taking Paulina away from her thoughts. _I can try again at lunch. He doesn't sit with anyone, just at his table. _The nearly flawless girl packed her things and left to meet up with Star.

* * *

The lunchroom had its usual ruckus going on. Band were talking about music in the back, the nerds were wishing to be jocks (Nathan wished for Valerie), and the jocks—minus Dash— were tossing footballs while the cheerleaders were talking about themselves.

"Hey Paulina." Star said coming to the table. She saw what happened in the hallway, though she didn't know why Danny didn't do what Paulina said. She was just going to pretend that it didn't happen."How did it go with Fenton? Did he tell you everything?"

Paulina quickly replied, with a heavy accent,"Yeah, of course he told me. No boy can resist me."

_One can._ Star thought."Okay, well did he tell you about the fight between Dash and him?" That's why Dash was out. Danny broke his nose with that one punch. He was still in the hospital.

"Yeah. If you're so curious, then I'll ask him again and you'll be beside me to hear it." The Hispanic girl said, forgetting that Star was at the fight. Paulina got up and started walking toward Fenton's seat, followed by a nervous Star. The blond couldn't think of what Danny was to her. A friend, an acquaintance, or someone to talk to. She was planning on figuring out tonight when she would visit him where he was yesterday, but it looks like it might speed up.

She and Paulina were about to sit down, when Paulina didn't feel a seat and fell down. No one looked at her, so she was thankful for that. She blamed it on the fact that the chairs were slippery, while Danny smiled. Star caught it, but wasn't sure why he was smiling. She found herself smiling while ignoring Paulina.

A snap in front of the blonde's face brought her out of her trance. She looked at a kinda angry Paulina staring back at her.

"Sorry." Star apologized. Paulina turned back to Danny, who ignored her from the start.

"Danny, why don't you tell Star what you told me in the hallway, about the fight between you and Dash." The head cheerleader commanded in her sweet tone. Danny remained quiet but stopped eating his food. _Well, he told her what he told her in the hallway. _Star wanted to laugh at Paulina, but two things were stopping her. If she laughed, she might get in trouble and she could swear she heard something in her head. It was so faint that you could only hear it if you paid attention.

Soon Paulina was trying to talk to Danny, while Star focus on finding out if something was in her head. After two minutes, Star heard a very soft voice,'_If she doesn't leave now, I'm going to.' _Star held in a gasp, but the surprised look on her face did make an appearance. She did hear a voice in her head, Danny's voice! Many questions ran through her head. How could he talk in her head? Why doesn't anybody else hear him? Was this just a trick?

Star calmed down a little. She still heard Danny's voice in her head, but it was almost gone. Star focused on his voice and it grew louder, gradually. _I wonder..._ She tried something while concentrating on Danny's voice,'_Danny is that you?'_

Danny dropped his fork and gasped,_'Did I just hear Star in my head?'_

"So are you finally going to talk to me?" A heavy accent interrupted his thoughts. Tired of Paulina, the raven haired boy got up, and left the cafeteria. A minute later, the bell rang for the start of fourth period.

* * *

School was soon over and Star managed to somehow hear the teachers' lessons after lunch. She was walking to the beach where she found Danny yesterday. She told Paulina that she was going home, but a change in plans happened and now, she was going to visit Danny.

When she got there, Danny was doing his homework. Star smiled and was about to say something until an idea came into her mind. She thought,'_Did I hear you in my head at lunch?'_ Danny actually fell into the sand while Star let out a giggle and went to sit by him.

'_Ow. Great, now I'm hearing Star's voice in my head. I must be hearing_ things.'

Star sat down and thought,'_No you're not.'_ Danny looked to his right to see Star smiling at him.

'_You can hear my thoughts?!' _

_'If I didn't we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we?' _Danny smiled at that.

'_Why can I hear your voice anyway?' _Danny froze while his thoughts ran as he made an excuse. He knew the answer, he just didn't want to say it. Too bad he forgot that Star can hear what he thinks.

_'What do I tell her? I can't tell her it's because of my powers! She probably cal me a freak or-'_

_'What are you talking about. What powers, why would I call you freak if I found out?'_

Danny actually talked,"Because I'm not supposed to exist, I'm supposed to be dead."

* * *

**A/N: Listen. SOPA is back. We need you to sign the petition. We have today and tomorrow to sign or Fanfiction gets banned. The website to sign it is on another story, sorry. But we need you to sign it. They can't take away our rights. And we will show them. If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them. R&R. Reviews make me update faster.**


	6. Chapter 5: Friends

**A/N: We won. SOPA is beaten for another year. I can write again!**

**Power: Would you shut up! You're giving me a headache!**

**Me: Oh. I forgot to introduce you to my new muse. My Power OC.**

**Power: He-**

**Me: On with the story!**

* * *

Star stared in silence as what Danny said hit her,"_I'm suppose to be dead_."

After her thoughts got organized, she shouted,"What do you mean by that?!"

Danny winced at the volume,"It happened after the first day of high school. I told Sam and Tucker what latest thing my parents built. The Fenton Ghost Portal. I told them that it didn't work after my dad plugged it in. They said that they wanted to see it, so I let them. I did the same thing my dad did. I plugged it in and only a spark shot through. They convinced me to try to fix it, so that my parents would at least know that I existed. My parents never came out of their lab, except on special occasions: on the holidays, or to get more supplies, or to cook, though me and Jazz always got take out. My mom can't cook to save her life." That made Star give out a giggle.

"I put on my suit and walked into the portal. It was dark, so I put my hand on the wall for navigation. Something collapsed under it and I found out why it didn't work. My dad forgot to hit the on button. That was what collapsed under my hand." Star gasped. She heard that Danny had a lab accident, but not as bad as that! He _should _be dead.

"Why didn't you die?" She couldn't help but ask. Danny only chuckled.

"I am dead, technically. The portal came on and gave me 10,000 volt shock. I was blasted by electricity and ectoplasm at the same time. All I can remember after that was more pain than I have ever imagined. I still haven't felt anything as painful. When I woke up, Sam and Tucker were looking at me. I saw a mirror and saw my reflection. I saw a boy with white hair and green eyes." He stood up while Star was thinking about what he said. _White hair and green eyes... wait a minute he's- _a flash next to the blond brought her back to reality. When she saw Danny he was Phantom.

"Danny Phantom..." She finished her thought out loud,"You're Danny Phantom..." Star shouted,"YOU'RE-" Danny covered her mouth and transformed back.

"Yes. I'm Danny Phantom. Now please, when I let go of your mouth, don't scream to the heavens." Star nodded. Danny slowly let go of her. When his hand reached his side, two arms wrapped around him.

"I'm so sorry," Star said as she kept Danny close to her.

"For what?" Danny asked, confused. Star let go of the halfa.

"In the beginning of high school, I was only mean to you and your friends." _Wait a minute..._ Star thought before she continued,"Your friends knew this, didn't they? That you were Danny Phantom?" Danny smiled and nodded. Star let go of him.

"Your parents don't know this?!" She shouted.

"If they did, I'm sure that they would rip me apart 'molecule by molecule'. That was all they would ever talk about. How much they want to rip the ghost boy apart 'molecule by molecule'." Danny looked down.

"It's hard keeping a secret to yourself for a long time." Star commented.

"I know, but if anyone found out, I would be labeled 'freak' for the rest of my life."

"Or they would praise you like a god." Danny chuckled at that.

"I'm sure only Paulina would do that. I've seen the creepy shrine of me in her locker."

Star looked at the stars that were shining in front of her a Danny.

_"Want me to show you something?" _Danny thought into Star's head

"And we're back with the thinking to each other. I miss that sweet voice of yours already." Star pouted.

_"Want me to show you or not?" _Star thought about it for a while and nodded her head. Danny transformed and grabbed Star. He grabbed her bridal style and flew through the air. Star buried her head into Danny's chest as the flew, hiding her blush.

They flew for a few more minutes until Danny told,"Star look." Star got her face out of Danny's chest and saw the lights of Amity Park out in the open. The sight was beautiful. It was like seeing Vegas from above.

"Thank you Danny." Star put her arms around Danny's neck and kissed his cheek, which made Danny's cheeks turn green.

When Star saw she said,"That's what it looks like when a ghost blushes?" Danny nodded and Star giggled.

"It's getting late. Want me to take you home?"

"I would like that." Danny flew to her house and dropped her off at the steps. Star and Danny traded goodbyes and left.

* * *

The next day was uneventful, until Danny and Star met at the beach. Danny talked about his adventures, while Star talked about what she did and couldn't wait to see.

"I swear, the Box Ghost is about as annoying as a little sibling."

"I know that feeling."

"You have a little sibling?"

"A little sister who can't stay to herself."

"At least I know how fun it was to annoy Jazz from time to time."

"Do that with me and you'll lose your only friend." Star threatened.

"Okay, Okay." Danny put his hands up in surrender. More stars came out, reminding the teens of the late time.

"Come on Star, I'll fly you home." Danny held out his hand. Star took it without hesitation and was lifted into the air. She watched as the houses passed by quickly. Too soon she and Danny were coming to her house.

As they landed, Star said,"Thanks for taking me flying again."

"No problem. It is a good stress reliever. Thanks for giving me a friend."

"You're welcome."

"See you tomorrow." Danny flew off as Star watched. The moonlight struck his ghostly figure, showing his body as he smiled at her as he flew off.

* * *

**A/N: That concludes this chapter.**

**Me: I see another chapter in the very near future.**

**Power: Tell me when it happens**

**Me: Okay**

**Power: R&R**

**Me: Reviews make me happy.**


	7. Chapter 6: Snow front

**A/N: Here is another chapter**

**Me: This chapter was quick to write. I was writing the previous chapter when one of these scenes didn't fit. So I moved it to here.**

**Power: He makes mistakes a lot.**

**Me: I created you, so I can uncreate you.**

**Power: What about the readers that are going to need me in the next story?**

**Me: GRrrrrrrrr.**

**Power: I am going to stay put and shut my mouth.**

**Me: Good.**

* * *

A week had passed and school was out for winter break. Star and Danny were walking through the snow that was starting to form on the ground. Star was wearing a light coat that was purple on the outside and gray on the inside. Danny had on his regular attire.

"How are you not cold? I'm in a coat and it's still cold to me." Star whinned.

"You're in a light coat." Danny pointed out. Star glared at him.

"I have ice powers. That's actually keeping me warm. I discovered them when an overgrown plant took over Amity."

"I don't want to repeat that experience."

"Me neither."

"Can you show me your ice powers?"

"Sure. I can teach you too." Danny said with a smirk.

"Really?!" Star beamed.

"Yeah." Danny reached down and grabbed a bit of snow. "Grab some snow and mold it into a ball." Danny made the snow he grabbed into a ball.

Star copied him,"Now what?"

"This." Danny threw the snowball at Star. Star squeaked as the snowball made contact with her cheek. Danny started laughing.

"Oh so that's funny. Well then, so is this." Star threw the snowball at Danny. Danny yelped as the ball hit his face. It was Star's turn to laugh at her friend.

"It's on." Danny said as he made another snowball from the ground.

* * *

After the fight, Star was cold, so Danny took her to his home.

"Your-r h-h-house has-s-s-s a U-U-UFO o-o-on it."

"Don't remind me. The house itself already does that." Danny pulled out his key and unlocked the door. He led Star into his house and locked the door behind them.

"I'll make some hot chocolate, take a seat on the couch." Danny ran to the kitchen as Star sat down.

Danny started making the hot drink when Star called out,"W-W-Where are y-your p-parents?"

"They left earlier today. The snow must have closed the roads." Danny came back with two cups with smoke coming from them.

"Here." Danny handed Star a cup. She took a small sip. After a while she dropped it, because the heat became unbearable. Before it smashed against the floor, it was surrounded in a green glow and flew back into Star's hands. The blonde looked at her friend who smiled. Danny's eyes glowed and the cup cool down quickly.

"Woa."

"That was something I can do with my ice powers."

"Can I see what else you can do?"

"In the future." They sat on the couch for a little longer, until Star got up and put her empty cup in the sink.

"Come on. I always wanted to see a beach covered in snow." Star said as she walked to the door. Danny quickly got up and put his cup in the sink and ran to the door.

"Wait up!"

* * *

When Danny and Star reached the beach, it was the warmest place in Amity. Star was disappointed that there was no snow on the sand, and that the lake wasn't frozen.

"Let me try something." Danny said before Star was encased in a green dome. She gave Danny a questioning look.

"Just in case." Danny walked to the middle of the lake and concentrated on his ice powers. He slowly pushed all of his powers to just beneath his skin, causing the wind to swirl around him. _What is he doing? _Star thought as she saw everything. With a final push, Danny's powers flowed from him and into the air around him in tendrils. Danny glow a bright blue for a minute. When the glow died down, the sand was covered in snow and the lake was frozen solid.

The green dome around Star dropped and the ice around it shattered. Star looked over at Danny who was looking around, like he didn't know what happened.

"Danny how did you do that?" Star asked, going up to him.

Danny looked at Star,"I don't know, but I like it."

"Me too." Star was admiring what Danny had done.

* * *

It was late when Star and Danny had landed on her home's steps.

"Thanks for hanging out with me Danny. That was fun." Danny smiled and Star blushed.

"You're welcome. How about we do this again? Maybe tomorrow somewhere else other than my house?" Danny asked.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Star asked in a mock shocked tone.

"That depends on your answer."

Star put her finger on her chin. After a minute She answered,"Sure I'll go on a date with you Danny."

Danny smiled,"I'll look forward to it." Danny created a snowball and handed it to Star.

"A snowball?" She asked.

"Throw it against something and you'll get a surprise." Danny explained.

Star smirked and chucked the snowball at her friend. When it made contact, the frozen ball exploded on him and a crystal necklace came out. Danny caught it before it hit the ground.

"Woa." The necklace absorbed the lights of the nearby houses, which made it glow even more.

"You know, I can make things out of ice. This is one of them." Danny held out the necklace as he offered to put it around Star's neck. Star pulled her hair up as Danny put the necklace on her.

"There." He said as the necklace snapped closed.

"Thanks." Star said as she blushed.

Danny started floating,"See you tomorrow Star." Danny flew to his house after that. Star went into her house after that, thinking of what she just learned about Danny. She did come to like him more and more everyday, so she was really giddy for her date tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: That concludes this chapter.**

**Me: The poll is still up and almost no one answers it.**

**Power: If no one answers it, then it will go away and you will never know what the answer is.**

**Me: I put up polls cause I need readers help with decisions. I thought I could trust you. If no one answers the poll, I can't make a decision, causing me to stop writing until I come to a decision. Don't make me stop writing to settle disputes in my head.**

**Power: R&R **


	8. Chapter 7: Crash landing

**A/N: Time for some exciting news. Dani is making an appearance in this story. She is going to appear somewhere, just be on the lookout.**

**Power: Are you going to hide her?**

**Me: Maybe.**

**Power:*sigh***

* * *

Star was bearly able to listen to Paulina talk on the phone and think about what Danny said last night at the same time. She was feeling really giddy. Before a month ago, she would have snapped in his face, but now she was excited to go on a date with him. He was pretty handsome and very protective. She found that out by how many times he had saved her or someone nearby in the last month. He also would do anything to impress her, if the ice crystal hanging from her neck was any proof of that. She was still amazed at what he could do with his powers. They only helped and she would say that they were more constructive than destructive.

"I have to go, Star. See you in a month." Paulina's accent cut off after that. Star put her phone down and her good mood fell. Chatting with Paulina reminded her of one thing. She was still an A-Lister. Star completely forgot that A-Listers don't date losers._ But Danny isn't a loser. _She knew that he wasn't. He was Danny Phantom for crying out loud! But no one else knew that. It was a secret after all.

Star hung her head. She didn't know what to do. Danny was a very sweet and cute, but she was an A-Lister for her whole life.

"Her door opened and Star's dad, Frank, stepped through,"Hey. What's wrong?"

Star looked up and responded,"Nothing. What would make you say that?"

"You didn't come down to eat breakfast." Star raised an eyebrow.

"Your sister came up and saw you sulking." He admitted.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm fine."

"I know I'm not around, but maybe I can help you. You can't keep your emotions bottled up forever." Frank was rarely ever around after her mother died. He and her mother were a bank accountants. When her mother died, Frank took up her job and worked twice as hard as before, just to keep Star in the A-List. To keep them rich. Star felt guilty about making him work long hours, but the A-List was all she had. They were her first friends and she didn't want to lose them. But accepting a date with Danny made her start to reconsider it all.

"I'm just confused." Star confessed.

"About what?"

"I don't know what to do. I'm going on a date tonight, but I don't want my friends to find out. If they find out, I'll be kicked out of the A-List for good." Frank stiffened

"Who is taking you on this date?" Her father was as protective as Danny, if not more.

"Danny Fenton." Frank loosened his body.

"He's a nice boy." Frank ran into Danny a few times. Some was with Danny's parents, and others were when he was by himself or when the boy was with his friends. When Frank saw Danny with his parents Danny acted like he was embarrassed by his parents, but when your parents are arguing about Santa being real or not, who wouldn't be embarrassed.

Frank also saw Danny with his friends. They acted like a family more than friends. He was closer to them than his own parents. That meant he was very independent.

"He is. I noticed that for a while. I just don't know if my friends will like him. They are more than likely going to hate him and kick me out of the A-List unless I dump him."

"Why are you going on about what your friends think of him? What do you think of him?"

"I think that he is cute and very overprotective. He does anything he can to cheer me up. He is also clueless." Frank laughed at the last response. It was true.

"Sounds to me that he is better than your friends."

"I know, but I don't... I just..." Star sighed,"I just don't know what to do. I'm confused." Frank was about to say something until his pager beeped.

The father sighed,"I have to go. You make your sister dinner and all that. Just one thing: It's what do you think of people, not what people think of you." He hugged his eldest daughter and walked out of the door, leaving Star to her thoughts.

_What do I think of people, what do people think of me?_ Star knew the answer to that. Anyone in Casper High thought that she was a blonde who had no idea of how to do things herself. They saw a satellite that was for Paulina, and Paulina only. They thought that she didn't have a brain of her own, that she had to share Paulina's brain. _Danny doesn't though._ Danny thought of her as an individual; her own person. She wasn't a satellite to him. She was his friend and she got him to open up again. She was an intelligent, caring, and independent girl. That was what Danny saw her as. Danny saw Star as Star, not a Paulina satellite, not a dumb blond, and not as a mindless idiot.

Star felt her heart flutter when she heard his response to her question.

* * *

_Star and Danny were walking to Star's house. Star kept quiet because of the looks she got earlier at school, when she was alone. _

_She looked at Danny and said the first thing that came to her mind,"What do you see me as?"_

_"You," Came his quick reply._

_"I mean what do you think of when you see me?" _

_Danny thought about his answer and what he saw. Then he spoke,"I see an intelligent girl who is afraid of what the world thinks of her. I see Someone with vast knowledge, but doesn't want to release it. I see someone who has proven everyone wrong. Well, almost everyone."_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"You're a smart girl. Right Star?"_

_"Right."_

_"Then you have just proven almost everyone wrong."_

_"How?"_

_"Everyone thinks that you can't think, that you have no mind except for Paulina's. That you are her satellite. By being smarter than they think you are, you have proved almost everyone wrong."_

_"Oh." Star was still upset. Everyone thought that she was dumb. But what Danny had said came back to her._

_"What do you mean _almost _everyone?"_

_"There was one person who saw that you were more than a satellite. Someone who knew that you were smart."_

_"Who?" Danny just smiled._

_"Me."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes. That is what I think of when I see you. You are smart and independent Star. No one should ever put you down and make you think that you are in their shadow." Star looked down to hide the blush that appeared on her cheeks at his praise. After a second or two, she wrapped her slender arms around Danny's neck, hugging him. Danny put his arms around her waist. Star pulled out and looked at Danny. The moonlight hit him and made look like he was glowing. Star couldn't hold her emotions in and found herself kissing Danny. With him kissing back! After a few minutes, she pulled out for air._

_"Sorry. I didn't mean to."_

_"Does this mean we're dating now?" Danny joked._

_"I hardly know anything about you. I've only been your friend for two weeks, give or take a day or two." Star replied, smirking._

_"Fine. I guess we're 'only friends' for now."_

_"Play your cards right, then I'll think about it." Star smirked_

_"Fine with me."_

* * *

Star smiled at the memory. Then she heard a bang hit her driveway. She went outside and stood right by her sister, who was looking at the small crater. When some smoke cleared, it showed a twelve-year-old girl with a DP symbol on her chest.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy! Who can guess who created the crater. If you get it right, you can give yourself a cookie.**

**Power: See you later.**

**Me: YEAH!**


	9. Chapter 8: In Amity Park Again

**A/N: Hey and all that junk and Dani**

**Power: This writer owns nothing in this story.**

* * *

Dani was just coming back from Japan and from her new friend Komiko, when she saw a familiar black-haired girl in a sleeveless, black shirt with a purple oval on it. She flew down to greet her one of her two cousin's best friends.

"Hey Sam." Dani said as she appeared behind the goth. Sam jumped at the sound and turned around to face a white-haired girl who resembled Danny. Sam quickly grabbed the little one out of the air and ran to an abandoned alley.

"Dani? What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"A better question would be why are you in Italy?"

"My parents decided to move from the '_ghost invested town that deserves to burn to the ground'_ that I called home."

"They finally moved. After the first ghost attack, I thought that they would abandon their house then and there, and I wasn't even made yet!" Sam smiled at the statement.

Dani then just found out what she meant,"Wait, you mean that you can't see Danny anymore?"

"Not anymore... just 'til I can move out on my own. I don't want to be hunted by my so-called parents everyday for the next three years."

"Okay. Well I'm going to go to Amity Park then to watch Danny and Tucker so they won't do anything stupid.

"Actually, Tucker moved out of Amity too. Why he did is beyond me."

"Ouch. Well do you have anything that I can give to Danny since he is almost alone?"

"Almost?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"He still has Jazz, right?" Dani asked with a hopeful expression. Sam shook her head.

"Jazz went to college months ago."

Dani's expression dropped.

"I have to go see him, now!" Dani quickly started to float.

"He still is in Amity, if you were wondering."

"Thanks Sam." Dani took off with a burst of speed to visit her lonely cousin.

* * *

_**Time Skip: Two Days **_

Dani woke up from the alley she slept in. Traveling from Italy to Illinois at a plane's speed takes a lot of energy.

The little girl got up with her goal still in mind. She was so close, but she feared that she would pass out from exhaustion. She hadn't eaten in two days, because she was flying as fast as she could. Amity Park was the next city over, so no problem. Right? _It's just a few miles over. I'll live. Danny needs someone so that he isn't lonely. _That thought caused Dani to transform and fly as fast and as high as she could. the height gave her a cover so she didn't have to waste energy staying invisible all the time.

The ghost girl saw the 'Welcome to Amity Park' sign when she felt her power waver. Soon, her eyelids got heavy and she found that she couldn't keep up with the flying as her body demanded something to eat. She felt herself falling and blacked out before she hit the ground.

* * *

Dani woke up in a room with something soft under her. _Where am I? _She tried to roll to the side, but her body didn't obey. She tried again to the opposite side, with the same results. She finally just opted to opening her eyes, which was still hard, Her eyes slid open and she was able to make out a T.V. and a little table in front of her exhausted form.

Dani tried to sit up only to fall back down on her back. She heard a door open behind her and tried to find out who it was.

"Don't worry Dani. I won't hurt you. Actually, the opposite of it." She felt a hand under her and her body shifted until she was sitting face to face with a blond girl who had aquamarine eyes and a flower in her hair. There was a smaller girl that looked about eight years old. She had green eyes with blond hair. She also had a purple butterfly hair clip in her hair.

"W... Wh..." Dani tried to speak, but her mouth was dry. The eldest blond girl seemed to have known this and held out a hand, which had a glass of water. Dani snatched it and downed the water instantly.

"Thanks. I needed it."

"No problem, Dani." The oldest girl stood up and placed a plate with a sandwich and more water on the table,"Now eat up. In the mean time I need to do something." The oldest girl left. Dani stared at the younger blond. Dani took the sandwich and began eating it. The small girl just stared at her with excitement and curiosity.

Dani finished her sandwich and started speaking,"Who are you?"

"Mary." the newly dubbed 'Mary' answered.

"Who was that girl that made this?"

"My older sister, Star."

"Where am I?"

"In our house." Mary giggled out. Dani drank the water slower than before. Them she noticed that she was in her human form.

"Thanks for the pick-me-up, but I have to go and find someone." Dani looked around and found a door behind her.

"You're looking for Danny, right?" A new voice said. Dani turned and saw Star standing at the steps.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"We know someone named Danny!" Mary exclaimed.

"Sorry, but my Danny and your Danny must b-" Dani was cut off by Star.

"Danny Fenton is who you are looking for, right?"

"Yeah." Dani said slowly.

"We know him. He talks about you all the time."

"He does?"

"Yeah, but enough small talk, I need your help for something."

"What?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Uh... Blue. Why?"

"No reason. Follow me. Mary you can come too." Star walked toward the door. When she opened it she stepped outside along with Dani and Mary at her feet. Soon they were all in Star's car and out into the street.

"Where are we going by chance?" Dani asked after a minute.

"Here." Star said as they pulled up to FentonWorks.

"Here is your stop, Dani. And tell Danny to find a babysitter for Mary." Dani stepped out of the car and Star drove back to her house.

"Thanks." Dani turned to FentonWorks, ready to see Danny.

* * *

**A/N: Everyone got the question right.**

**Me: YAY!**

**Power: It was predictable.**

**Me: Would you shut up every once in a while!**

**Power: No**


End file.
